Zubaidah Idowu
Zubaidah Idowu, "The Desert Flower,"is an Ojo Oba and guardian of the Pearl of Dawn Freehold. Overview Though she came into her Elegbara nature only last year, this newest and youngest of the oba is already making a name for herself in a tribe full of legends. She has opened her freehold (a golden castle known as the Pearl of Dawn ) to members of all tribes . She hopes to help create a worldwide changeling parliament where nobles and commoners alike can settle their differences and learn to work together instead of fighting against each other as they all too often do. The castle encircles a lush oasis and stands at the convergence of several major trods in the Dreaming . In the mortal realm it is located outside a small rural town in western Nigeria. Standing before the last oba council , resplendent in her traditional raiment and with a glowing crown of truth upon her brow, she told them of her vision and how she intended to pursue it. Impressed with her conviction, the council granted her request to reveal her court to the world and is watching with no small anticipation to see how successful she will be. Although she knows the road ahead is long and the task she has chosen tremendous in scale, Zubaidah is truly dedicated to her goal of fae unity. She has already taken the first steps toward building the compact that she envisions, sending invitations to the fae of Concordia , the Fiefs of Bright Paradise and the Isle of the Mighty , appealing to all fae to join her at the Pearl of Dawn , or at least hear her words. She also sent entreaties to the nunnehi of Concordia , the Menehune of Hawaii, the Empires of the Inanimae , the Undersea Courts and even the reclusive hsien of the East in hopes of creating a truly representative body. She is enough of a pragmatist to realize that the chances of these "outsider" groups joining are distant at best in the current political environment. Still, she holds out hope, and her words carry true conviction, which has not gone unnoticed even by those parties who have refused her invitations. History Born the middle child of thirteen in a fairly prosper ous and traditional Yoruba family, Zubaidah has long been skilled at cooling tempers and building bridges, not to mention having her efforts get noticed by those around her. Her childhood in Nigeria was happy and full of the old legends and folktales. It is actually something of a surprise to the other oba that with such a background she did not come into her Elegbara nature sooner. Zubaidah herself simply accepts it as the will of the orishas, who know the secrets of timing and destiny better than any mortal could. She is it beautiful young woman with elegant features, skin the color of the night sky, and eyes like the sun at dawn. As a mortal, she frequently is found in the casual wear of the West, but in her fae out she always wears traditional Yoruba ceremonial dress, always some shade of gold to represent her Ojo view. It remains to be seen what will happen with her plans for a fae parliament, but in the meantime the gates of the Pearl of Dawn are always open to guests, and she welcomes the chance to trade stories and discuss changeling politics with newcomers. She tolerates the various whims of her guests as best she can, but she does not tolerate violence or bigotry in any form, and any who cannot check their urges in those respects are quickly shown the door. The Pearl of Dawn has also acquired a reputation inside the Tribe as the starting point for many unique journeys, as the strange and eclectic mix of kith that are found there virtually ensures some form of adventure is bound to break out sooner or later. Zubaidah tolerates this as well, as long as they are not too rowdy, and smiles at the knowledge that one day they will realize that these adventures do as much for her cause as anything else. References # CTD. Kithbook: Eshu, p. 71. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD) Category:Oba (CTD)